1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, in general, to a bracket for use in securing fence panels to fence posts or to other fence panels.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
A preliminary patentability search in class 256, subclasses 65, 68 and 69 produced the following patents which relate to various fence contructions and may, therefore, be relevant to the present invention: Osborne, U.S. Pat. No. 4,471,947; Carbone, U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,772; Burgess, U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,226; Warren, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,898; Boyanton et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,627; Morrissey, U.S. Pat. No. 2,930,638; Blackburn, U.S. Pat. No. 1,950,965; Michelman, U.S. Pat. No. 1,840,048; Humiston, U.S. Pat. No. 900,545; Drewke, U.S. Pat. No. 799,595; and Richart, U.S. Pat. No. 365,099. None of the above patents disclose or suggest the present invention. For example, none of the above patents disclose or suggest a bracket including body means for being fastened to a fence assembly, the body means having a face panel for being positioned adjacent to the fence assembly, the face panel having first and second slots therethrough and having bridge portions adjacent to the ends of the first and second slots, and clamp means including a ring portion for extending about a fence post and through at least one of the slots and about at least one of the bridge portions of the face panel of the body means of the bracket to secure the fence post to the bracket. The Boyanton, Osborne, Morrissey, Carbone, Warren, Blackburn and Humiston brackets would require another complete assembly to fit a different diameter round or different dimensioned square or rectangular post rather than a different but readily available brace band.